The Heart Wants What The Heart Wants
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing Glee. A Jayma/Matt fic, Matt and Jayma are shooting the scene of Will and Emma's wedding, when Matt acts on his feelings. What will happen between the two?
1. Chapter 1

It was another day working on the set of Glee as the cast were shooting scenes while others had dance practice. The actors and actresses that were in the New Directions were learning a new dance routine which they had been practicing for 2 hours now.

They were learning a wedding dance which they would perform for Will and Emma's wedding. Meanwhile Matt and Jayma were rehearsing their lines for the wedding as they sat down in their seats with their names on.

Matt was in his black tuxedo, with the jacket on the back of his chair, with black leather shoes, black pants, a black bow tie and a white shirt, with a black sweater vest over it. Jayma was in a long white dress that had no shoulder straps and her veil was on her head, with it resting on her shoulders behind her, as they both waited for their scene. They only had about 5 minutes until Ryan Murphy would tell them to get on set and then Matt would have to push aside his feelings once more.

The truth was Matt was in love with Jayma and he had been since he had first ever laid eyes on her. She didn't know that though as he wasn't going to tell her as she was married to Adam Campbell and they had been together for 5 years now.

When Matt had found out Will and Emma were getting married, he was overwhelmed with happiness as he knew that meant he would be able to say what he truly felt to Jayma and she wouldn't know that he truly meant it.

Matt was deep in thought as he skimmed over his script which had his lines he had to say high lighted in pink, which Jayma had done for him the day before. He looked up at Jayma as she spoke and he smiled as he set his script on his lap.

"I'm really nervous Matt," Jayma said covering her face with her script for a moment before she put it down with a sigh.

"Don't be nervous, we've kissed before, it's just the same as the other times," Matt chuckled slightly, showing his white teeth.

"I know we have but I have never done a wedding scene before,"

"Oh. Well neither have I but I'm sure we'll do just fine," Matt smiled from ear to ear.

She smiled slightly as she brushed a loose strand of her red hair behind her ear then she looked at Matt. He was staring at her which he often did and it was like he was in a trance as he couldn't look away.

He noticed that Jayma's lips were moving as he registered that she was speaking to him but he couldn't hear anything she was saying. Matt blinked as he managed to snap out of his trance and he shook his head as he looked at the woman beside him.

"Matt?" Jayma asked.

"Sorry about that I was just..." Matt trailed off.

"Day dreaming," Jayma finished the sentence for him with a smile.

Matt smiled at her as he felt his cheeks getting hot and he knew that he was blushing. He slapped himself mentally as he saw a mischievous grin appear on Jayma's face as he felt the butterflies fluttering around in his stomach. Matt smiled shyly at her then he picked his script up in to his sweaty palms as he cleared his throat quietly.

"You wanna run it again?" Matt asked hopefully.

"Of course," Jayma nodded.

Matt smiled as he looked at his script and read over it once more as Jayma read out her long speech to him. He heard her say the line that said 'I love you Will' and his heart started racing as he imagined her saying 'I love you Matt' to him. Matt was just about to start his lines as Jayma finished when he heard a familiar voice shout out an order.

"Matt and Jayma on set please," Ryan ordered.

Jayma instantly got up from her seat and put her script on it then she brushed her dress down as she looked at Matt. Matt stood up to his feet from his seat and he put his script down on it then he picked his tuxedo jacket up off of the back of his seat.

Jayma was already walking towards the set and Matt was following behind as he slid his tuxedo on. He ran a hand through his gelled brown curls as he walked on to the set of the church.

"Matt and Jayma, you two stand down at the front with the vicar and we will run through the scene," Ryan smiled.

"Okay sure," Matt smiled.

Matt walked down the church set with Jayma beside him and as the back of his right hand brushed the back of Jayma's left one, his heart skipped a beat. He felt his heart pounding in his chest and it felt like his hand was on fire from where Jayma's hand had just touched.

Jayma looked at him with a smile on her face and they both stopped at the altar where the actor that was playing the vicar stood with a bible in his hand. Jayma brushed down her dress as she got ready for the scene and Matt tried to keep the butterflies in his stomach under control.

"Quite on set," Ryan ordered.

Everyone that was on set instantly went silent and the rest of the cast were watching their friends getting ready for their big scene. Matt was feeling nervous and he knew that he would have to mess the kiss up a few times as he often did. He remembered for the proposal scene he had made Jayma kiss him seven times as they both kept messing up.

Jayma wasn't that nervous anymore as she knew her lines off by heart and as she knew that Matt wouldn't be nervous so she had nothing to worry about. As Ryan waited for complete silence he turned to Cory as he was whispering something to Lea. Ryan shot him a look and Cory mouthed a sorry as he shut up then Ryan looked back at the two on set.

"Action!" Ryan shouted.

Then as the rehearsal began Matt, Jayma and the other actor got in to character as they knew it had to be filmed shortly. The vicar had to speak first and the actor cleared his throat as he opened the bible then started to read the passage in it.

"In the presence of God, father, son and holy spirit. We have come together to witness the marriage of William Schuester and Emma Pillsbury. To pray for God's blessing on them, to share their joy and celebrate love. Marriage is the gift of God in creation.

It is given that as man and woman grow together in love and trust, they shall be united with one another, in heart, body and mind, as christ is united with his bride the church. The gift of marriage brings husband and wife together in the delight and tenderness of sexual union and joyful commitment to the end of their lives. It is given as the foundation of family life in which children are nurtured and in which each member of the family, in good times and bad, may find strength, companionship and comfort, and grow to maturity in love.

Marriage is a way of life made holy by God and blessed by the presence of out lord Jesus christ. Marriage is a sign of unity and loyalty which all should uphold and honour; it enriches society and strengthens community. No one should enter in to it lightly or selfishly, but reverently and responsibly in the sight of almighty God.

Will and Emma are now to enter this way of life; they will give their consent to the other and make solemn vows and in token of this they will give and receive rings. We pray with them that the holy spirit will guide them, that they may fulfil God's purposes for the whole of their earthly life together.

Now Will repeat after me; I William Schuester, take you Emma Pillsbury, to be my lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part," The actor as the vicar said.

Once he had finished Matt prepared for his lines as he turned to face the woman beside him. She looked so beautiful with her red hair that usually rested on her shoulders tied up out of the way. The white veil that was on her head was resting on her shoulders and Matt reached forward with his hands to take her small ones in his.

Matt could feel his heart racing again and as he was almost ready to do his lines he looked in to Jayma's wide brown doe eyes. They were so hypnotising and he swallowed the lump in his throat as he smiled then opened his mouth to speak.

"I William Schuester, take you Emma Pillsbury, to be my lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part," Matt smiled.

As Matt spoke he wished that he was actually marrying Jayma but that would never happen and he knew it. He knew he was dating Renee Puente at the moment and he had been for a while now, but the truth was she was just there to keep him company.

He did like her as a friend but he didn't love her, he loved Jayma and the only reason he was dating her was because he was trying to get over Jayma but it was impossible. He had told himself over and over that he just had a crush but he knew he was kidding himself.

Matt had finished his lines and as he stopped speaking he smiled at Jayma then before he knew it he was leaning down towards her unable to control himself. She hadn't even said her lines yet and she wondered what Matt was doing as his face stopped in front of hers.

It wasn't in the script and Matt new it but he couldn't stop himself as his eyes closed and his lips captured Jayma's soft red lips in a passionate kiss. He smiled against her lips as he kissed her again, loving the taste of her soft lips.

He tried to get her mouth open with his lips as he ran his tongue across her bottom lip. Then it registered in his head what he was doing and he was about to pull away only to feel Jayma's hands slip out of his as she pushed him away from her.

**Thanks for reading guys. I know how much you all love JayMatt and I love them too so I thought I might as well write a JayMatt fic. I hope you all enjoyed it and I hope I got all of the wedding stuff correct and I have two weeks off of school so I might continue it, if you guys like it. Anyway please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Cut!" Ryan shouted.

Matt knew she wasn't that strong but the force she had used was enough to make him stumble backwards slightly. He looked at her as her face was red and she looked really pissed at him as he stepped forwards slightly.

"What the hell are you doing Matt?" Jayma asked angrily.

"I-I'm so sorry Jayma, I don't know what came over me," Matt apologised.

Jayma had enjoyed the kiss as she did have feelings for Matt but she was married and she knew it was wrong even if her heart wanted it. Then before Jayma could reply to him, Ryan was walking towards them and he sighed as he stopped beside them. He was furious as they were on a tight schedule and they hadn't done the scene right but he knew by the look on Jayma's face that she needed to cool off.

"Matt that wasn't in the script; you are supposed to kiss her when the vicar says you can. Take 15 everyone and Matt when we try it again, you better get it right this time," Ryan stated.

"I apologise Ryan, I will get it right next time," Matt nodded.

Matt turned to look at Jayma to see her storming away from him and down towards her seat where the rest of the cast were. Matt was instantly running after her and he couldn't believe that his true feelings had caused that.

"Jayma!" Matt shouted.

Jayma ignored him as she picked up her cell phone out of the pocket on the side of her chair. Matt was still following her as she walked off the set and out of the side door of the lot. She walked outside to the trailers and she walked quickly towards her trailer wanting to clear her head.

Matt was following her still and he ran out of the side door to where the rows of trailers were. He saw her walking up the steps to her trailer with her cell phone in her hand and as she opened the door, he picked up his running pace.

"Jayma! Wait!" Matt shouted.

Jayma didn't even look at him as she put her cell phone to her ear, then walked in to her trailer and shut the door behind her. Matt ran up the steps of her trailer as he reached it and he knocked on the door twice before he slowly but hesitantly opened it.

"Jayma?" Matt asked.

Matt opened the door fully and he stepped in to her trailer cautiously, only to see her sitting on her couch facing away from him. She had her cell phone at her ear and she was speaking in to it. Matt wondered who she was talking to and he knew she would be off of the phone any minute.

"Okay honey. I love you. Bye," Jayma said in to her cell phone.

As she hung up she turned to face Matt with a serious look on her face and he walked further in to the trailer, letting the door shut behind him. He knew that he shouldn't have kissed her but he couldn't help it as he loved her.

"What were you thinking Matt?" Jayma asked furious.

"I do-" Matt started but was interrupted.

"You weren't thinking were you? You were just thinking about yourself. I've already told Adam about this before he read it in the paper and I think you should tell Renee," Jayma said.

"I'm sorry Jay, I was out of line," Matt apologised.

"You're telling me! That is the stupidest thing you've ever done! I'm married and you have a girlfriend. How do you think Renee will feel when she finds out? How do you think my husband feels?" Jayma asked.

"I'm sorry okay. There's nothing I can do about it now that it's been done," Matt told her.

"It's soon going to be in every newspaper on every news stand in LA. I hope you're happy Matt. Now please can you leave," Jayma sighed.

Matt looked at her as she stood up and walked over to her mini refrigerator then she opened it. She got out a can of soda then she shut it as she looked at Matt who was just standing there. He knew this was his chance to tell her how he felt and even though she had told him to leave he wasn't going any where.

"You wanna know something Jayma? I am happy now, because I've finally kissed you and that kiss meant something to me," Matt stated.

"Well it meant n-nothing to me... now please go," Jayma lied.

"Jay, just listen to me for one moment. The reason I kissed you is because I'm in love with you. I know you're married but that doesn't change my feelings. The heart wants what the heart wants," Matt confessed.

"Well I'm sorry Matt, I love Adam and even though I do have feelings for you Matt, I'm not going to leave him or hurt him,"

Matt sighed deeply and walked over towards her then he stopped in front of her as he looked in to her eyes. He needed to tell her everything and he gulped audibly as she set the can of soda down on the worktop beside her.

"I know you won't leave him and that's why everyday I try to convince myself that I don't love you, that I don't need you but then when I see you again, I know I was lying," Matt said.

Jayma sighed as she put her head down and then she looked back at Matt then she looked in to his eyes. His eyes were stinging as tears filled them and he fought them back as he looked at Jayma then felt his heart aching as he knew what was about to come.

"You say you love me Matt, you say you need me, but your actions prove otherwise. You have Renee and if you did love me, you'd want me to be happy, and I am happy with Adam," Jayma told him.

"I don't love Renee though, I love you and I do want you to be happy, but it kills me every time I see you with him. Every time that a reporter has asked me, when I have been seen with you "Are you two going out?" you have no idea how much it hurts me to say "No, we're just friends," and then try to smile through the pain," Matt announced.

He felt the tears in his eyes stinging and he looked at Jayma to see salty tears rolling down her red cheeks, making her mascara run and leave black smudges on her face. He moved closer to her and he reached up with the pad of his thumb to wipe away a tear.

"Matt I'm sorry, please just leave," Jayma sobbed.

"Fine I'll leave, but I'm the one that should be sorry... I told you how I felt, then you threw it back in my face... I shouldn't have said anything," Matt sniffed as he turned away from her.

Matt was about to pull back and leave her trailer when he felt Jayma's right hand on his left cheek, stroking it softly and catching the lone tear that escaped his left eye. Then everything was silent as they just looked at each other for a moment before he moved back away from her.

"Matt... wait," Jayma said quietly.

Matt didn't listen to her, as he turned away from her, trying to hold his tears in and he walked over to the door. He opened it slowly then he stepped out of her trailer, not looking at her once more and the door closed behind him. Jayma stood there in the silence of her trailer and she sighed as she wiped her eyes with her hands, wiping away the tears that were there.

**Thanks for reading guys. Thanks for all of the reviews, I really appreciate it and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Anyway please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Matt walked down the set of stairs that were joined to the trailer and he sighed as he let the tears fall. Then not even bothering to go back on to the set he turned right and set off towards his trailer. He had his cell phone in his hand as he reached in to his pocket for it, so he could call Renee.

He was going to break up with her right there and then but he couldn't do it over the phone, it would be heartless to do that. So he decided when he got home he would end it with her and hopefully she wouldn't take it too bad.

Matt reached his trailer and he ran up the steps towards the door, then he opened the door. He stepped inside his trailer which was like his home and he let the door close behind him as he walked over to his couch. He slumped down on it and he looked at his cell phone to see that he had a text off of Cory.

**Matt u ok?**

Matt smiled at the text and he thought about what to reply with as he wasn't okay, but he wouldn't tell Cory that. He typed in his reply which said he was fine and he was just about to send a reply to him when he heard a knock on his trailer door. Matt quickly hit send and then he walked over to the door, to open it.

When he opened the door, he saw Jayma standing there with tears in her eyes and she looked broken. He looked at her for a moment as he opened the door wider and she stepped up another step towards him.

"C-can I come in?" Jayma asked, her voice breaking hallway through the sentence.

"You sure you want to do that?" Matt asked, his heart aching.

"I need to talk to you," Jayma said.

"We've already talked,"

"Please Matt," Jayma said.

Jayma sighed and looked at him as he moved back defeated then she stepped inside his trailer. Matt walked over to his couch again and sat back down as he wiped his eyes. Jayma shut the door behind her as she walked over to join Matt, who's heart was shattering.

"I'm sorry," Matt sighed as he put his face in his hands.

"You don't need to be sorry," Jayma replied as she sat down beside him on the couch.

"Well I am, but what did you want to talk about," Matt asked.

"Well I know that you like me an-" Jayma began but was interrupted.

"I don't like you Jayma, I love you. I have loved you since the day you came in to my life and you stole my heart just like that," Matt interrupted.

"Matt just listen to me," Jayma told him.

"Why should I? You mean absolutely everything to me, but let's face it, I mean nothing to you," Matt sighed.

"How could you think that Matt? Of course you mean something to me. I know that you love me and I do have feelings for you too, so I thought maybe we could you know..." Jayma trailed off.

"What?" Matt asked.

"Well... me and Adam never hardly... sleep together anymore... so I was thinking that w-" Jayma started but was cut off once again.

"That you and I have sex," Matt finished.

Jayma nodded as she looked at Matt who was now looking at her with a little smile on his lips. He loved her so much and even though she would still be with Adam, he didn't mind as he knew that she would soon fall for him.

"So what do you say?" Jayma asked nervously.

"No, I don't want to take advantage of you Jay,"

"You aren't taking advantage of me, if I want this and I do want this... a lot," Jayma stated.

"Jay..." Matt sighed.

"Please?" Jayma asked.

"Fine... It's a deal, but that means that we can use each other for sex, at all hours of the day and night, nothing else," Matt smiled.

"Deal," Jayma nodded.

"This reminds me of that movie 'No Strings Attached'"

"And what's that about?" Jayma asked.

"It's about two people, one called Adam and one called Emma, and they are friends that use each other for sex, who soon fall in love," Matt replied.

Jayma just laughed and then Matt moved towards her as he looked at his watch, seeing they had about 7 minutes until they had to be back on set. He licked his lips as he moved closer to her with his eyes focused on her.

"Well we have plenty of time now, so what do you say, are you up for it?" Matt asked.

"You bet I am," Jayma smirked.

Then Matt dived on her like a cheetah and his hands went to her red hair as he captured her lips with his own in a rough kiss. Jayma moaned slightly as Matt forced her mouth open and she kissed him back.

**Thanks for reading guys. I hope you all enjoyed this and thanks for all of the reviews. Next chapter things will be getting pretty hot and yes this story was based on 'No Strings Attached' which me and my sister watched the other day. Anyway please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Jayma smiled against his lips and respond to the kiss passionately, loving the taste of Matt's lips. Matt was getting aroused as was Jayma as they made out passionately and roughly. Jayma bit Matt's bottom lip and tugged on it, making Matt moan then smile as he made her lay down on his couch as he continued to kiss her, feeling the room getting hotter.

Jayma felt Matt pressing up against her, as she lay on her back with him above her, so she could feel how turned on he was and she put her small hands in Matt's brown curly hair, getting her fingers tangled. Matt moaned as he grinded up against her body then forced her mouth open as he slipped his tongue inside.

"Jay, are you sure about this?" Matt moaned and panted, breaking the kiss for a moment.

"Yes, now make love to me Matt," Jayma whispered in to his ear.

He captured her soft red lips with his once again and he forgot about the time completely as he kissed her passionately. Jayma moaned at Matt's actions and she moved her own tongue with his making their tongues dance together.

Matt was the one to pull away and he was panting as he grabbed Jayma's veil and pulled it off her head. He let it fall to the floor before they started kissing again, moaning slightly between kisses.

Jayma kicked off her heels as did Matt who kicked off his shoes and then their tongues joined together as they kissed, and Matt sat back on the couch. He pulled Jayma up and unzipped the back of her white dress. Then he grabbed the bottom of it and began lifting up the dress.

Jayma pulled her dress over her head, leaving her in her matching white bra and panties, then she kissed down Matt's neck slowly, biting and sucking on the skin, while her hands removed his tuxedo jacket and sweater vest.

The jacket and sweater vest fell to the floor and she quickly began unbuttoning Matt's white shirt. In a matter of seconds Matt's shirt joined the rest of the clothes on the floor of his trailer.

Matt's hands went to her waist as Jayma unbuckled his belt, pulled down the zip on his pants, undid the button and pulled them down towards his ankles, leaving him in his tight black boxers, with a huge bulge.

Jayma smiled and lay back down on the couch as Matt kicked his pants off, on to the carpeted floor. Matt then pulled down her panties slowly seeing how wet they were and he grinned as he saw her perfect body.

He then unhooked her bra as she sat up slightly and he removed it, then he threw it sideways, then it dropped to the floor. Matt then leaned down towards her as he admired her beauty, then he took a peak in to his mouth, he licked and sucked the soft flesh, making her moan deeply, sending blood straight to his groin.

He then switched to the other peak and did the same, as he massaged her breasts with his large hands. Jayma then reached for Matt's boxers, cupping him with her hands, before pulling his boxers down quickly.

"We have to make this quick. We only have 3 minutes until we have to be back on set," Jayma panted.

Matt just smiled as he pulled his boxers off and then let them join the clothes scattered around the couch. Jayma looked down at him as he lay above her, and she looked down at his long erect shaft for a moment.

"Ready?" Matt asked.

"You bet I am," Jayma smiled.

"Oh, one sec,"

Matt quickly got up from the couch as he then remembered he needed a condom which was in his pants pocket. He went over to get it and he took out his wallet which he opened and pulled it out of.

He tore open the flimsy metal sachet and he then got out the blue condom, which he slid on himself and he then went back over to his couch, where Jayma lay, waiting for him.

As he got back on the couch, he looked deep in to her brown lust filled eyes, then he kissed her passionately before moving closer to her and hovering over her. He got settled between her legs which were spread apart for him and he sighed as he positioned himself at her entrance.

"I like it rough," Jayma smirked.

"Same here," Matt chuckled.

Matt saw her nod and he pushed the tip in quickly and then he pushed himself fully in with one swift movement. Jayma moaned deeply at the feeling of him and he tried to keep himself from thrusting in to her as she adjusted to his size.

"You're a lot bigger than Adam," Jayma sighed.

"Yeah I get that a lot," Matt smirked.

After a moment, Jayma was ready for him as she started thrusting against him, which made him thrust back. He pulled out quickly, and then pushed back in roughly which made Jayma moan loudly.

He repeated this a few times, and then she put her hands in his curls as she pulled him down towards her lips. She kissed him roughly as he began thrusting at a pace and they both felt nothing but pure pleasure.

Jayma wrapped her legs tightly around Matt's waist, forcing him even deeper, in to her torturous heat. He thrust in and out of her, moaning and groaning her name as she moved her hips in time with his, meeting his thrusts.

"Matt, we have about a minute left so let's see what you can do," Jayma moaned.

"Oh, I'll show you what I can do," Matt moaned.

Matt did as she said and he pounded in to her, changing his angle and hitting that spot that made her go wild. Jayma screamed out his name over and over like a mantra as he quickened his pace, making her move her hips faster, and moaning her name. Matt could feel himself close to his climax, and he knew Jayma was too as her mouth was at his ear and he heard her breaths come in short bursts.

Matt grabbed on to the arm of the couch that was in front of him as he forced himself in deeper. He could feel her tightening around him and he moaned her name loudly as he knew he was so close now.

He could hear his cell phone going off but he let it ring as he pushed Jayma's hips up further getting a better angle for him as beads of sweat appeared on both of their bodies.

"Oh god Matt! Fuck me harder!" Jayma al-but screamed.

"Shit! Jayma you are so fucking good!" Matt moaned loudly.

Matt changed his angle again, then he moved his arms as he pinned Jayma's arms above her head, pounding faster in and out of her She could feel every inch of him inside her now as she thrust against him and she loved it. He was pushing in deeper making her scream out even louder and he was wondering if anyone had heard them.

Jayma's legs were tightening around him, her nails dragging down his back, shredding several layers of skin underneath, as she felt her abdomen contracting. Jayma screamed out his name as she came, tightening her walls around his length, making him lose control.

Matt moaned even louder, his thrusts becoming faster, as he climaxed, cumming inside the condom inside her while riding out his orgasm. Jayma felt the heat of his release in the condom that was inside her, and she smiled as she saw stars at the pleasure she was feeling.

Matt collapsed on top of her, panting and coming down from his high then he kissed her gently as he caught his breath. Instantly remembering they had to be on set, he pulled out of her, took off the condom and put it back in to the sachet which he would bin later.

Matt then leant over Jayma as she sat up and he kissed her as he was hovering above her on his couch and Jayma quickly got up as she realised they should have been on set. As they both got redressed they looked at each other with grins on their faces.

"You didn't say you were a moaner," Matt chuckled.

"Yeah, well you didn't say you did it like an animal," Jayma laughed.

"That was the best sex, I've ever had. And to be honest it was better than I thought it would be," Matt smirked.

"You weren't so bad yourself," Jayma quipped.

"So, I'm thinking that I call you later after work for round 2," Matt smiled.

"Yes I think you should,"

As they finished getting dressed, Matt put Jayma's veil back on her head making her smile widely as she leaned up towards him. She kissed him quickly and then she pulled back as she walked towards the door.

Matt was close behind her, happiness spreading through him like a wild fire as he had just had sex with the woman he loved, who would soon fall for him. Then he picked up his cell phone to see he had a message off of Cory and a missed call from him too. He read it and laughed as he left his trailer letting the door shut behind him then he smiled at Jayma.

**Thanks for reading guys. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for all of the reviews so far. I really do appreciate it so thank you so much and the next chapter should be up in a while, but my laptop is knackered so I can't promise anything. Anyway please review :)**


End file.
